Databook de El mago azul de Konoha
by Uzu no Kaze
Summary: Básicamente, técnicas y otras cosas
1. Manipulaciones Elementales Simples

**Elemento Fuego (Katon) **

_**Elemento Fuego: Fuego Celestial (Katon: Ten no Hi) **_

Un simple jutsu que puede ser usado para lanzar una bola de fuego o un torrente continuo de llamas, azul o turquesa, similar al color del cielo, de ahí su nombre.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: C

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Corto

Sellos manuales: Tigre

Usuarios: Pharos

_Elemento Fuego: Gran Fuego Celestial (Katon: Dai Ten no Hi)_

Una versión más potente, suele ser suficientemente fuerte como para derretir metales con facilidad, y puede alcanzar tamaño suficiente para destruir edificios enteros.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Corto a medio

Sellos manuales: Tigre

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Fuego: Explosión de Supernova (Katon: Chōshinsei Bakuhatsu)**_

Una técnica de fuego muy potente, pero muy costosa. Requiere como mínimo las reservas completas de chakra de un Jōnin. Se concentra chakra Katon en las manos, formando una esfera. El chakra debe ser comprimido y rotado en todas direcciones a máxima velocidad, agregando continuamente más chakra, hasta llegar a la cantidad deseada. Mientras la rotación y la compresión se mantengan al máximo, la esfera permanecerá estable. Para detonarla, sólo hay que cortar la conexión de chakra con la bola. Ejecutada correctamente, esta técnica tiene poder suficiente para carbonizar todo en un radio de 100 metros. Sin embargo, esta capacidad destructiva la convierte en Kinjutsu, debido a las reservas de chakra y las habilidades requeridas para ejecutar el jutsu correctamente y la gran posibilidad de que el usuario muera por gasto excesivo de chakra o por estar en la zona cero de la explosión.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu

Rango: S

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Medio

Sellos manuales: No requeridos

Usuarios: Pharos

**Elemento Agua (Suiton)**

_**Elemento Agua: Manipulación Pura de Agua (Suiton: Mizu no Junsui Sōsa)**_

Una técnica que permite la manipulación de cualquier líquido de manera libre y a voluntad del usuario, pudiendo usarse ofensiva y defensivamente. Es una técnica cara, puesto que requiere las reservas completas de chakra de un Chūnin para mantenerse activa durante un minuto.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: A

Clase: Suplementario, Ofensivo, Defensivo

Alcance: Todos

Sellos manuales: Carnero

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Agua: Nacimiento del Nilo (Suiton: Nairukawa no Kōtan)**_

Un potente jutsu que crea una gran corriente de agua que se abalanzará sobre todo lo que haya en su camino. Esta técnica crea tal cantidad de agua, que es posible llenar un lago con ella. La corriente puede dispararse en cualquier dirección y doblarse o curvarse según se desee, pero es más difícil que hacerla correr hacia adelante.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: A

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Largo

Sellos manuales: Carnero, Serpiente, Dragón (sostenido)

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Agua: Gran Tornado de Agua (Suiton: Dai Mizu Tatsumaki)**_

Una técnica que crea un tornado de agua alrededor del usuario capaz de alcanzar más de cincuenta metros de altura y un diámetro de más de cinco metros. El usuario puede mover el tornado a voluntad, siempre y cuando el tornado no se aleje demasiado de su creador.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Ofensivo, Defensivo

Alcance: Corto a Medio

Sellos Manuales: Carnero, Caballo, Pájaro.

Usuarios: Pharos


	2. Manipulaciones Elementales Avanzadas

**Elemento Vapor (Futton) (Fuego + Agua)**

_**Futton: Memori no Sekai (Elemento Vapor: Mundo de la Memoria)**_

Una técnica que crea una gran cantidad de vapor para mostrar imágenes y visiones en tres dimensiones. El chakra que se emplea en la técnica regula las formas del vapor y la difracción de la luz en las partículas que componen el vapor, permitiendo ajustar el color y la luminosidad.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Suplementario

Sellos manuales: Tigre, Dragón, Serpiente, Carnero.

Usuarios: Pharos


	3. Sellos y Fūinjutsu

_**Doble Sello del Escarabajo Solar**_

Una de las técnicas de sello más poderosas disponibles para los magos, pero increíblemente compleja. En su versión mágica, es suficientemente fuerte como para mantener encerrado una pequeña parte del poder de Apofis junto con su alma.

Funciona aplicando un conjuro de contención y supresión de poder sobre el objetivo. Luego se lo encierra dentro de una dimensión especial, cuya única salida es el sello que hace las veces de puerta de entrada a dicha dimensión. Luego, este sello es encerrado dentro de otro y finalmente este es encerrado dentro de un tercero, que a su vez se coloca dentro de una persona, quien podrá acceder al sello si puede entrar a su paisaje mental. Como complemento, es posible combinar esta técnica con una invocación, de manera que siempre haya alguien manteniendo vigilada la entrada y salida, con capacidad de reforzar el sello, si fuera necesario.

En su versión a base de chakra, su nivel se encuentra a la par del Hakke no Fūin Shiki, aunque no permite absorber poder de la criatura encerrada, si no que en realidad usa el poder del contenedor para mantenerse en funcionamiento. Por lo que es más conveniente colocarlo en una persona con mucho poder.

Clasificación: Técnica de Sellado

Rango: S

Clase: Suplementario

Sellos Manuales: No requerido

Usuarios: Pharos


End file.
